Perfect Two
by Roses and Cupcakes
Summary: Lucy and Natsu have been getting close recently. Too close for some and not close enough for others. But everything changes, it always does, except these two will always be perfect for each other forever. Lemony soufflés to appear in some chapters, but will make it suitable for more innocent readers. Turned into collection of one-shots!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Nightmare

Startled, Lucy shot up in her bed. Tears streamed down her cheeks and a small sob worked its way out of her mouth. She slowly curled up over her knees and clutched at her hair. She hated nightmares. Her body quivered as she quietly sobbed into her sheets. There was a tap at her window. Then another. She looked up to her window and saw a large silhouette crouched precariously on the sill. The figure tapped again before his fingers lit up with fire. With the figure's face illuminated, she could see it was just Natsu. Just… Natsu. Lucy sobbed harder, her sheets now soaked with tears and sweat. Panicking, Natsu began to make animals out of the fire. First a butterfly that fluttered off into the dark night, a golden speck surrounded by a dark blue ocean. Then two doves gliding around like dancers. Then a herd of horses galloping through the sky, their manes flying out like streamers. Then a deer that nimbly jumped and flickered round the Dragon Slayer's fingers. But this did not make Lucy feel any better. She heard her window slide open after her room plunged into darkness, no longer filled with the light from Natsu's fire. Two warm arms snaked round her and pulled her close, her heading bumping into a well-toned chest. The hands attached to the arms rubbed her back as she howled and clutched onto Natsu. After a while, her howls had reduced down to the odd hiccups.

"Now will you tell me what happened?" Natsu murmured, his lips brushing her hair.

"N-nightmare… I dreamt that I… lost you… for good." Lucy whimpered

"Don't be silly! I'd never leave you… for good anyway!" He chuckled, the sound reverberating through his chest. Lucy looked up, tears glittering in her chestnut eyes.

"Never… I love you too much…" a pair of warm lips crashed down onto hers and the blonde gasped. They sat there, kissing for ages, Lucy clinging on like a diver on limited oxygen, and Natsu kept her close, like she would disappear if he let her go. They surfaced for air and Lucy held on to Natsu.

"Stay… don't leave me," Lucy whispered

"I'll stay by your side Luce, you can count on me!" He replied, easing Lucy down and pulling the covers over the two of them. Lucy rested her head on his chest and Natsu wrapped his arms around her. The two fell asleep, blissfully unaware of the small click and giggle, followed by the beating of feathered wings.

* * *

**_Hello my Mishkas! Hope you are all doing well! Coming Home will be continued, just taking a small break in order to invent some chapters. If you haven't already read it, go check it out! I would really appreciate it. _**

**_R&C_**

**_Bisou Bisou_**


	2. Save Me!

Perfect Two - Save me!

Natsu sat down at the bar. His pink hair fluttered in the breeze of the guild doors being opened. Quickly looking, he saw it was just Nab, who couldn't decide whether to accept the mission in his hands or not. Groaning, the Dragon Slayer slammed his head down onto the bar top and left his now red forehead against the cool mahogany surface.

"You ok?" A voice asked.

Turning his head to the side, Natsu saw it was Mira and groaned again.

"Mnnhuio… lyuussssffi"

"What?" Mira frowned, leaning in closer.

"Mnnooo… Lushi" he mumbled, eyes downcast and solemn.

"Ooh! That's right, she's gone to that book signing with Levy!" Mira pondered, before a grin spread across her face. "Y'know, this author is apparently quite hot. I've heard Lucy discussing her interest in him-"

Natsu's face darkened and he stood up abruptly.

"Where is this book signing?!"

•••***•••***•••

"Ohmigosh Levy! I can't believe we're here! Meeting Brandon Pyix!" The blonde squealed.

"I know! It took ages for us to get the invite-" Levy began, until she saw the focus of attention "There he is! There he is! There he is!"

Both girls jumped up and down on the spot as a tall brunette sidled over to the signing desk in front of the Magnolia book shop. His blue eyes darted about until he noticed Lucy and Levy. Winking at them, he bowed his head and lifted the Parker pen to sign one of his books.

"Did you see that! He winked! At us!" Lucy giggled excitedly.

After 10 minutes, they reached the front of the queue. Handing her book to him, Lucy smiled warmly, a faint blush dusting her cheeks.

"So, what's your name?" Brandon asked, signing her copy.

"L-Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia," she replied shyly

"Well Lucy, hope to see you soon," Brandon said, handing her book back.

Walking away so Levy could get her book signed, she noticed a bit of paper sticking out of the top of the book. Removing it, she read the words hastily scribbled down:

Meet me in 2 minutes behind the book shop.

Looking around, she saw Levy heading over. Quickly, Lucy stuffed the note inside her book. She checked the time. 2:21. One more minute.

"Sorry Levy, gotta go!" She said hurriedly, walking briskly off round the corner, leaving a baffled blunette behind. Soon she was round the back of the book shop hopping nervously from one foot to the other. After all, it was dark, the buildings' roofs touching each other and thus obscuring the sunlight.

"There you are," a voice called out of the dark shadows. Brandon stepped forward so that Lucy could see him.

"H-hey," Lucy stammered.

"Y'know, for a girl you're pretty damn hot," Brandon said, smiling slightly while moving towards Lucy. She took a step back.

"Um, can we go somewhere else that's, you know, brighter?" She mumbled.

"But that would spoil the fun," He pushed her into one of the alley's walls.

"Get away from me!" She whispered.

"You shouldn't wear this sort of clothing. You're basically asking for this," Brandon grinned and licked his lips. He leant his face close to hers.

"I said, get away from me!" Lucy hissed, anger beginning to cancel out her fear. His lips were almost touching hers. Quickly, she brought her hands up and pushed them against his chest. He didn't release her, but he was far enough from her so she could spit at him. And that's what she did.

"You bitch!" He yelled. A sharp slap echoed round the alley. Lucy's left cheek stung badly, but she spat again. The man grabbed her hair and slammed her head against the wall. Once. Twice. Three times. Lights flew across her vision and her head reeled. She felt hands travel down her shirt, buttons popping off every now and then as the material was yanked. Blindly, she fumbled to push the hands away, only to find one of the hands pinning her wrists up. Then the hands were gone. She heard a crash and felt a scorching heat surround her. It comforted her, along with the smell of burnt pine. She felt a smile grace her lips as she shakily sighed in relief, thanking Mavis that her saviour was here.

"Lucy?" A voice called from the darkness.

"Natsu, where are you?" She whispered in reply. She couldn't see a thing, it was just as spinning mess of colour.

"I'm in front of you," the Dragon Slayer said. She felt forward and her hands brushed against something firm and warm. She stepped forward. Then she felt herself sinking downwards. She made a squeaky gasp. Everything was darkening, the blackness of unconsciousness creeping into her blurred vision. Her hands flailed madly as she tried to find something to hold onto. She felt herself stop falling as something warm surrounded her waist and cradled her.

"I've got you Luce, and I won't let go," Natsu murmured.

"Nnghh!" Was all the blonde could reply with.

"Relax, I'll wait until you're ready to move," he said. Lucy felt herself get lowered down until she was sitting with her back resting on Natsu's chest and his arms wrapped comfortably round her waist. After about 10 minutes of silence, Lucy spoke up.

"Hey… Natsu?"

"Mm?"

"I think I'm ok now," she said, turning her head round to face him. A smile of relief spread across his face, before merging into that cheesy, lovable trademark grin of his.

"Let's head back eh then?" He stood up before helping the sore blonde up.

"Thanks," she smiled slightly and brushed some dust off her shorts. She took a step forward and staggered straight into Natsu as she wobbled.

"Oh, Natsu, I don't feel good," she moaned as her held her up.

"What do you mean?"

"I feel dizzy and sick and my head and eyes are so sore," she groaned as she clutched her forehead.

"Did he hurt you?"

"Who, Brandon?" She hissed as the ache in her head increased.

"Who else," Natsu muttered

"Mm he did,"

"How did he hurt you and where," Natsu growled, lifting Lucy's head up so her eyes met his.

"H-he slapped me and then slammed my head against the wall," Lucy mumbled as she heard an angry growl rumble through the Dragon Slayer in front of her. "To be fair, I did spit at him, twice."

"You idiot," Natsu grinned. He had noticed the rather red mark splashed angrily across her left cheek, and so he gently prodded around the top of her head. Sure enough, a large swollen lump was forming on the back.

"God, Luce, I think you've got concussion," Natsu frowned and met the blonde's disorientated eyes. "I'm carrying you back, no ifs ands or buts!"

He turned around and knelt.

"Um, what do you want me to do?" Lucy said quizzically.

"Hop on, I'm giving you a piggy back home," Natsu laughed.

He felt her hands scrabble slightly on his back as she fought to steady herself and climb up at the same time. Soon she was nestled on his back, her hands and legs wrapped around him. She rested her chin on his shoulder and let out a contented sigh.

"So, what did you do to Brandon?" Lucy asked sleepily. The lull of Natsu's steps were making her feel tired.

"I burnt his hair off. Including his eyebrows,"

"Oh,"

"Natsu,"

"Mm?"

…

"Why'd you kiss me Luce?"

"A thank you,"

•*•*•*•*•*•

**_Hey my angels! _**

**_Yes, I'm alive! I am so truly sorry. I have been ill a lot at school, and I didn't have time to update any stories as I was catching up with unfinished projects etc. I also had an operation on my mouth, so I felt like crap! So to apologise, I've written this one shot and 2 new chapters of Coming Home._**

**_I also have a question for you lot. I want to start some other stories (still about Fairy Tail) but I don't know which I want to start first! Here are the titles and their summaries:_**

**_Circus del Faerie - "Circus del Faerie… 7:30pm start on the 9th, 10th and 11th of July… new acts wanted… Master M. New acts wanted," she grinned, her remaining tears mixing with the rain. Running back to the apartment that was not theirs anymore, she yelled "LOKE! I've found our ticket!" (It will be NaLu)_**

**_Spice of Life - All Lucy wanted was to sleep. But no one can sleep through the racket that was called her neighbour's "party". Especially if the party was every. Single. Night._**

**_The Multi-Manager - A band is beginning to rise up to the stars. But their manager is being replaced by someone else that Fairy Tail Agency is sure to help increase the band's fame. But what if their new manager was also their recording studio owner? And their assistant song writer? And what else?_**

**_Comment which you think I should start!_**

**_R&C _**

**_Bisou Bisou_**


End file.
